Captain Boomerang
Captain Boomerang is a villain in The Flash comics and media. Origin George "Digger" Harkness Born into an impoverished family, he took up throwing boomerangs as a special talent. Later, he tried to make a living by selling toy boomerangs at a toy store. The customers made fun of him and mocked his toys, so he turned to a life of crime. Owen Mercer The son of the previous Captain Boomerang, Owen was abandoned by Digger, and raised in a foster home. Owen later learned that he is half brother of the current Kid Flash, Bart Allen from his father, shortly before his death. After a brief stint with the superhero team, the Outsiders, Owen returned to the side of evil during the Blackest Night when he feed the hearts of the living to his Black Lantern father, and was killed by his fellow Rogues for breaking thier rules. Powers and Abilities Captain Boomerang has no real powers, but he is a mechanical genius, capable of making special boomerangs that explode on contact. He has also been known to create boomerangs with especially sharp edges. Owen, being Bart's half brother, had limited super speed. Television and Movie History Justice League Unlimited Harkness has made an appearance in the animated series Justice League Unlimited as a member of Task Force X led by Rick Flag. He also appeared later in the episode Flash and Substance. In that episode, he appears in a streamlined, trench-coated version of his traditional costume. Harkness also made an appearance in the episode "Eclipsed", though that character is played by an actor in a commercial the Flash was starring in. He is voiced by Donal Gibson. Superman/Batman: Public Enemies He is shown as trying to kill Superman among other villains in order to collect the bounty. Batman: The Brave and the Bold In the episode Requeim for a Scarlet Speedster he is shown holding Flash on a giant boomerang ready to fire him away but was foiled by Batman. He was later shown in Four Star Spectacular this time holding Batman prisoner and was about to kill him with his own batarang but was stopped just in time by Flash. Arrow Digger Harkness will appear in Season 3 of Arrow, portrayed by Nick Tarabay. Suicide Squad Captain Boomerang is one of the main characters of the film. He gets along well with Deadshot and Harley Quinn in the film. Batman: Assault On Arkham Captain Boomerang is the tertiary antagonist of the film. Gallery Boomerang SBPE.png|Captain Boomerang in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies Captain Boomerang BTBATB 001.jpg|Boomerang in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Captain boomerang jlu2.jpg|Boomerang in Justice League Owen Mercer 001.jpg Captain Boomerang 1.jpg|Captain Boomerang in Arrow Captain_Boomerang_BAOA.png|Captain Boomerang in Batman: Assault on Arkham Captain boomerang.png|Captain Boomerang in Suicide Squad Category:Supervillains Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Deceased Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Bullies Category:Speedster Category:Fighter Category:Crackers Category:Thief Category:Con Artists Category:Hijackers Category:Gamblers Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Batman Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Inmates Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Athletic Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Lego Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Rivals Category:The Atom Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains